Nocturnal Excursions
by WeatherWatch
Summary: "Oh my god!" Lavender exclaimed loudly, startling a cluster of second years.


___**Disclaimer:**____** The dream is mine (although the Niffler was actually a wombat), but JK is the owner of Harry Potter and all its related stuff. **_

___**Note – for some reason this keeps ending up in italics… I have no idea why. Sorry about that, it's the site, not me, I swears.**_

___**Nocturnal Excursions**_

___Parvati was seated at the far end of Gryffindor table, casually eating her breakfast as Lavender chattered about such things as make-up and clothes, occasionally adding in her two sickles if she felt the conversation needed it - Lavender was very good at talking, regardless of the give-take ratio. For example, if a person was quiet, she'd fill the space, and if they were also talkative she'd banter with them animatedly, and enjoy it just as much._

___The blonde Gryffindor and Patil twin were known to be gossipers, but, really, they just loved to talk and discuss the things which interested them; like boys, fashion and other people's lives._

_"__Oh my god!" Lavender exclaimed loudly all of a sudden, banging her hands down on the table, probably a bit more enthusiastically than she'd intended because the movement caused a cluster of second years to turn their way with clearly startled expressions. The older girls ignored this determinedly._

_"__I just remembered my dream." She concluded excitedly._

___Parvati raised an eyebrow and smiled, recalling similar outbursts from her friend. The girl's subconscious was a riot. In all honesty, Parvati thought, it was like Lavender's mind was permanently on drugs, just without the expense and damaging consequences._

_"__Do tell." Parvati urged, wondering what crazy exploits would be remembered this time as Lavender's enthusiasm grew to encompass her as well._

_"__Okay, well, I was walking along –by myself – inside this huge Quidditch stadium," the pretty blonde began, supplementing the dream with an assortment of gestures. "And, in the centre, there was a massive body of water that Grindylows in it – I don't know how I knew that, but I did, so don't ask questions!"_

___Parvati raised her hands in mock defence, and they giggled._

_"__Anyway, I avoided the water because of the Grindylows, and then all the Slytherins arrived – like, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and his dad, actually..."_

___Parvati snorted into her pumpkin juice._

_"__What? Lucius Malfoy was in your dream?" She whispered in a shocked, but highly entertained, voice. Lavender snickered._

_"__I know - weird!" _

___They glanced at Draco, who didn't seem to notice as he ate his breakfast of toast and marmalade, and burst into a fit of laughter._

_"__He is kind of hot," Lavender defended her dream. "I mean, in an evil, 'I'm a rich bastard' kind of way..."_

___Parvati's shoulders shook with laughter, and she struggled with some deep breaths to try and restrain her laughter – people were starting to stare._

_"__Apparently, in my dream," Lavender continued, "it was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. From the vibe-slash-assumed-knowledge-of-the-dream, it was, like, a super grudge match, and – you'll find this weird – Hermione had to drag me and Ginny along to go watch." She explained to her friend's amusement._

_"__Haha, Hermione dragging you and Ginny? That's a laugh. Role reversal!" Parvati sang the last part, indicating that Lavender keep going with her tale._

_"__It was totally violent, and Angelina fell of her broom..." Lavender paused momentarily, trying to remember what happened next. "I think she did that vanishing thing where- Ooh. No, she fell through all these different realities! I remember now, because the world kept opening up. That was really bizarre." _

_ "__You can say that again." Parvati said, nodding in agreement at Lavender's adjective._

_"__Anywho, the match was cancelled, so Hermione took us all to the zoo because she lived in a tree somewhere over there." Lavender's recollection was so casual that it caused Parvati to snicker again, imagining Hermione sitting in a tree, being bossy to all the other lowly students. "We traipsed through some forest, and there was a Niffler-slash-elephant enclosure."_

_"__Yeah, because they totally go together." Parvati interjected, causing Lavender to roll her eyes._

_"__It's a dream – what goes, goes, Parv." Lavender explained, poking her tongue out with finality. "So these dogs start attacking us, and I had to climb this massive tree."_

___Parvati smirked._

_"__And this old Niffler – who could, incidentally, speak English – started chatting to me because he recognised me from this dream I had aaaages ago that had a Niffler in it." She said (arms gesticulating wildly to highlight her confusion at the direction her dream had taken)._

_"__I was, like, huh? My dreams cross-reference each other." She stated with gusto, bringing more attention to their section of the table. "But that's beside the point; this next bit's my favourite part._

_"__Ginny, Hermione and I were being stalked by enemy spies!" Parvati raised her eyebrows at the developing strangeness of Lavender's mind. "Yeah, I don't know when we became spies, but apparently my head decided it'd be a good thing to do." She shrugged, unworried._

_"__I sacrificed myself to the cause of delaying the enemy, and went to face this one bad guy. Did I mention we were flying?" Lavender added, just as Seamus and Dean wandered in with tousled hair, only half awake._

_"__Who was flying?" Seamus asked through a yawn, plonking himself opposite the two girls, both of whom laughed uproariously at his interruption before Parvati deigned to answer._

_"__Lavender, of course." She stated, still giggling at their raised eyebrows. "Keep going, Lav."_

_"__So, I, erm, distracted him for a while," Parvati sniggered, noticing the faint pink tinge on Lavender's cheek, "and then we decided to make our own spy team."_

_"__Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" The Indian girl teased, making the other shriek a scandalised 'hey!' much to the confusion of the boys, who's heads were yet to function properly._

_"__Anyway," Lavender mock glared at her best friend, "He broke into a muggle car, but we got caught stealing it by the owner and they called the auror-people – what are they called? Please-men?" She directed the last part to the boys, who were both half muggle._

_"__Policemen." Dean corrected with a smile. "But close."_

_"__Thanks. I knew it was something like that." Lavender admitted. "So the policemen chased us, but the woman changed her mind and joined our spy team and totally distracted them."_

___Dean's brow was furrowed._

_"__Erm...I'm hoping that this is a dream, yeah?" He checked. The simple question set the girls off once again, but their staggered nods, hindered by laughter that shook their bodies, told that, yes, Lavender was recalling a dream, and that, no, she wasn't a part-time thief with exceptional magical abilities that enabled her to fly._

_"__So with this muggle woman' blessing-"_

_"__And her car." Seamus added._

_"__And her car," Lavender agreed. "We rode off, into the sunset, to a great hotel whose interior was almost entirely white."_

___Parvati scrutinised her friend, who was currently downing a glassful of pumpkin juice after her lengthy dream recollection._

_"__You have the weirdest dreams." She said finally, to the agreement of Seamus and Dean, both of whom were looking at Lavender with curious and slightly worried expressions._

_"__What?" Lavender exclaimed when she registered that her friends were all staring at her. "Just because I have superior nocturnal excursions compared to you lot!"_

___Snickering broke out amongst the four Gryffindors._

___**Read and Review, please. A bit unusual, as many of my dreams are... and many of my fics seem to be turning out... hmm. Anyway, moving on.**_


End file.
